Otis
Otis is the main protagonist of the ''Barnyard'' franchise. He is Ben's adoptive son, Daisy's former husband, Lil' Ben's former adoptive father, Abby's boyfriend, and Pip's best friend. Appearance Otis is a white steer with black spots. Despite not being a female, he has a pink snout and udder. Personality Otis is an intelligent, fun-loving, energetic, happy-go-lucky, carefree cow who knows how to work guitars, cell phones, and microphones. He is glad to face his fears to save his best friends, but when it comes to money, Otis is usually selfish and keeps it all to himself. Despite this, he truly is a nice guy and a bovine heart of gold. Otis is in love with Abby and enjoys hanging out and having fun with his friends and pulling tricks on the Beadys. In the film, Otis has a somewhat rebellious big-man on campus nature with his adoptive father Ben and ignores him when he orders him to grow up since he will become the new leader of the Barnyard someday. After Ben gets killed by Dag and his coyotes, Otis feels extremely depressed and is finally elected the new leader, despite blaming himself for Ben's death and constantly dwelling on it as he should have been there for him instead of partying with his best friends. Towards the end of the film, Otis avenges his father by defeating Dag in the Junkyard while rescuing the captured hens. Otis then becomes a loving husband to Daisy and a father to his newborn son Lil' Ben and starts to mature as a new leader, husband, and father. Human disguises Among his many disguises in Back at the Barnyard are newscaster Gil O'Malley (from "The Big Barnyard Broadcast" and "Anchor Cow"), politician Ned Bovine (from "Otis for Mayor"), golfer Heifer Woods (punning off Tiger Woods in "Cowdyshack"), real estate agent Dick Human (from "Buyers Beware"), or Bob Notacow (in "Bling My Barn"). Otis has a superhero alter-ego as Cowman. He has even gone as far as to dress in drag as a female to prove that girls have it easy in the episode "Some Like It Snotty." Early life In his youth, Otis lost his mother when he was a calf. Afterwards, he was adopted by Ben and lived a happy, normal life with him. When he was young, Otis was picked on by a bullying duck named Krauser Krebs. Then Otis grew up and made friends with the other animals of the Barnyard. In the film, Otis had lost Ben when Dag killed him outside the chicken coop, and Otis blamed himself for his father's death since he wasn't there for him. In the end, Otis and the other animals of the Barnyard defeated Dag and Otis became a father to Daisy's newborn son Lil' Ben. Trivia * Despite being biologically male, Otis has an udder (just like the other boy cows). In reality, only female cows have udders, not bulls. It is unknown why all the male cows were made like this in the franchise. Gallery Barnyard-otis.png|Otis, as he appears in Back at the Barnyard Barnyardcongo.jpg|Otis conga dancing with his friends Barnyard-otis.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Characters Category:Back at the Barnyard Characters Category:Barnyard: The Video Game Characters Category:Cowman: The Uddered Avenger characters